List of Game Boy RPGs
This is a list of Role-playing games released for the Original Game Boy. This list is based on the japanese release dates 1989 * Sword of Hope * Final Fantasy Legend 1990 * Chibi Maruko-Chan Okozukai Daisakusen! * Dragon Slayer I * Ayakashi No Shiro * Final Fantasy Legend II * Kinkou Maroku ONI * Aretha * Monster Maker * Nekojara Monogatari * SD Gundam Gaiden: Lacroan Heroes * The Tower of Druaga 1991 * Chachamaru Boukenki 3: Abyss no Tou * Final Fantasy Adventure * Final Fantasy Legend III * Jikuu Senki Mu * Legend * Mysterium * Super Robot Wars * Sword of Hope * Little Master: The Legend of Raikubā * Super Momotaro Densetsu * Cave Noire * Aretha II * Jungle Wars * Shounen Ashibe * Wizardry Gaiden I: Suffering of the Queen * Xerd no Densetsu 1992 * Aretha III * Dragon Slayer Gaiden: Nemuri no Oukan * Ultima Runes of Virtue * Hercules no Eiko:Ugokidashita Kamigami * Hitori de Dekirumon! Cooking Densets * Little Master 2: Lightning Knight * Oni II: Innin Densetsu * Urusei Yatsura:Miss Tomobiki o Sagase! * Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru(For Frog the Bell Tolls) * Ninja Taro * The Sword of Hope II * Relevations:The Demon Slayer known in japan as Megami Tensei Gaiden:Last Bible * Saint Paradise * Twin * Wizardry Gaiden II: Curse of the Ancient Emperor * Knight Quest 1993 * God Medicine: Fantasy Sekai no Tanjou * Great Greed * Oni III: Kuro no Hakaishin * Megami Tensei Gaiden:Last Bible II * Monster Maker 2: Uru no Hiten * Ranma 1/2: Kakugeki Mondou!! * Wizardry Gaiden III: Scripture of the Dark * Xerd no Densetsu 2: Xerd!! Gishin no Ryouiki 1994 * Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishouden * Kenyuu Densetsu Yaiba * Masakari Densetsu: Kintarou Role-Playing-Hen * Oni IV: Kishin no Ketsuzoku * Shin SD Gundam Gaiden * Tenchi o Kurau * Ultima Runes of Virtue II 1995 * Akazukin ChaCha * Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitouden * Mahoujin GuruGuru: Yuusha to Kukuri no Daibouken * Mahou Kishi Rayearth * Mahou Kishi Rayearth 2nd: The Missing Colors * MoguMogu Gombo: Harukanaru Chou Ryouri Densetsu * Nintama Rantarou GB * Oni V: Innin no Tsugumono * Otogi Banashi Taisen * Super Chinese Land 3 1996 * Fushigi no Dungeon: Furai no Shiren GB * Pokemon Red * Pokemon Green * Pokemon Blue 1997 * Harvest Moon * Chou Majin Eiyuuden: Wataru Mazekko Monster * Medarot: Kabuto Version * Medarot: Kuwagata Version 1998 * Bakuchou Retrieve Master * Chou Majin Eiyuuden: Wataru Mazekko Monster 2 * Kaseki Sousei Reborn * Koukiatsu Boy * Legend of the River King (known in Japan as as Kawa no Nushi Tsuri 3) * Medarot: Parts Collection * Medarot: Parts Collection 2 * Monster * Race Okawari * Pokemon Yellow * Selection I & II: Erabareshi Mono & Ankoku no Fuuin( Sword of Hope I and II Compilation not released outside Japan * Umi no Nushi Tsuri 2 ( Part of the Legend Of The River King series) Cancelled *Diablo